The New Guy
by candywolfdemon
Summary: Sakura is over Sasuke and now likes Deidara. Can she win the heart of this new guy with the help of her bff Lily my dog's character ? WARNING: CONTAINS BRENDA. DeiSaku


CWD- Hello my awesome readers!!! I will try to keep this story t rated so no sex.

Ryuu- you sure about that?

CWD- yes. Wait no! um… maybe?

Ryuu- *sighs*

CWD- I don't own naruto, well, technically this story is about sakura so I don't own her.

Ryuu- and on with the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The New Guy

Sakura's point of view

"Okay, Lily, I have a confession to make." I said to my only bff. We were sitting in the ramen shop (our favorite place) slurping down multiple bowls of ramen.

"What? Is it about Sasuke? Are you two together?" she asked. She knows so much about me it aint even funny.

"No, but it is about Sasuke." I said thinking about the jerk.

"Oooooh, tell me!!!" Lily pleaded while finishing her seventh bowl of ramen.

"Okay, I Don't Like Him Anymore." I admitted looking at her bewildered face as she stopped eating for a minute.

"You what!? I knew you didn't keep crushes for long but I thought you and Sasuke actually had something going on. I mean, he is the only guy to actually like you." Lily said pressing me for more information with her body language.

"Thanks for the info and, well, the spark just left." I said hoping she would finish her ramen and we could leave. I didn't like the thought of having the people who worked there listen to our conversation.

"Omigosh! He's like, really nice to you… in secret." she said after slurping down her 13th bowl of ramen.

"I just really don't like him anymore besides he is the most popular guy in school and he's a major jerk."

She finished her last bowl and stood up, "well, lesbian, I think its time we headed home."

"Lesbian!?" I questioned loudly.

"If you don't have a crush you're considered a lesbian, remember, so until you get a new crush to me you'll be a lesbo." she said with a triumphant smile on her face and flipped her beautiful blond hair and stared at me with her purple eyes.

"Okay then, I'll find a new crush!" I said as we were halfway back to our apartments. The good thing was that our apartments were right next to each other.

"Okay, and tomorrow I'm gonna flirt double-time with Sasori!" Lily said as happy as can be.

Soon enough we arrived at our apartments and I went inside to find my mother fooling with her laptop.

"Wats up mom?" I said, throwing my backpack on the floor and heading to my room.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" she asked, not even looking at me. I stopped and looked at her.

"Um, it was ok."

"Ohhhhh."

I was still standing there looking at her, waiting for something until she finally looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Just thought you were going to ask what happened since today was just "ok"." I said to her.

"Oh, well then, what happened today?"

"I don't like Sasuke anymore." I announced.

My mom gave a big sigh and said, "Teenagers."

I started walking back to my room when my mom stopped me, again.

"Sweetie, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Well you just asked one so another couldn't hurt." I said.

She gave me a short glare and then took in a deep breath and said, "Honey, do you think I should get breast implants?"

I did an anime fall and started laughing until I realized she wasn't laughing and was looking at me dead in the eye with a serious look on her face.

"Oh, your serious?" I asked nervously, her gaze was creeping me out.

"Yes, I'm serious. So, should I get breast implants?" she said without dropping her gaze.

"Um, mom I don't know, why don't you ask Brenda?" I suggested.

"I did, but she told me to ask you."

DAMN YOU, BRENDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did she do that? What have I ever done to her?

"Mom, why don't you ask Sasuke? He always gives advice on boobs and other girl parts." I said.

"That's a perfect idea!" my mom happily exclaimed.

"Well, night mom."

"Night, sweetie."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I told Lily what had happened last night. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you told your mom to do that! Sasuke's gonna hate you now." Lily said in between laughs.

"Yeah, I know, he's gonna be so mad." I giggled.

Then I looked up and saw the hottest thing to ever cross my path. He was blond and had long hair and he was tall. And it was…

"Omg, is that Deidara?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, that is. He's gotten pretty hot after all these years." Lily said.

"yeah…"

I used to think Deidara was this annoying brat one year older than me and he was really ugly. I used to not pay any attention to him because I thought he was just hopeless even though we've never spoken. But now…

"Hey, Lily, I think I've found my new crush." I said.

"I'll keep my lips sealed." she said knowing already who it is.

Then we walked into the school building about to begin the start of a new day and a new crush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CWD: that chapter has got to be long or else I'm just a crappy author.

Ryuu: that's fairly good… for you.

CWD: HEY!!! That was mean!

Ryuu; well that was a good start to a new story.

CWD: thank you.

Ryuu: well people she probably wont have have a chapter in for four weeks.

CWD: yeah, I got a crapload of stuff to do. Well, Bye!

Ryuu: bye!


End file.
